Aunque los años pasen
by CaruChan13
Summary: "Una persona se hace fuerte a través de las experiencias y por proteger lo que ama, esta es decisión tuya solo recuerda donde vivimos" rin decidió su propio camino, y se prometió que se haría fuerte para así jamás arrepentirse, tomaría el consejo de inuyasha, sin embargo ella no se esperaba que cosas le depararan el destino.


Hola, espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, yo ya he escrito otros fics pero no de esta pareja por lo que me gustaría que dejasen review para saber si les a agradado ;3

* * *

**Aunque los años pasen**

Habían transcurrido casi 3 años desde que kagome regresara desde el pozo, habían ocurrido una serie de cosas en ese tiempo, sango y miroku tuvieron solo tres hijos, las gemelas que ahora tenían 6 años, y el menos 3 años, shipo había pasado las pruebas para volverse un verdadero demonio zorro e incluso había crecido de estatura, inuyasha y kagome habían tenido un hijo de cabellos blanco y sus ojos iguales a los de su madre, sin embargo no todo fue felicidad ya que en ese tiempo la anciana kaede había fallecido dejando sola a una pequeña rin que esperaba por el hombre que amaba, sesshomaru, que con el paso del tiempo no la había ido a visitar ni una sola vez.

Sí, sesshomaru no la había vuelto a ver desde que la anciana kaede dejo este mundo y sin embargo ella seguía esperándolo a pesar de las temporadas o de los hombres que varias veces le han declarado su amor, después de todo ella a la edad de 15 años poseía una belleza sin igual además de unos ojos tiernos que enloquecían a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a ese demonio que la ha abandonado.

Un día rin cansada de todo, cansada de esperar por la llegada de aquel demonio que al parecer ya no le era importante, cansada de vivir sola y cansada de culparse de que por ser una débil humana sesshomaru no quería que estuviera junto a él, muy en serio decidió, en una mañana nueva, que se marcharía a buscar su propio camino, sin esperar al demonio que solo la ilusiono y que jamás volvió. Sus amigos confundidos por la decisión de rin no quería aceptar, sin embargo inuyasha fue quien la apoyo y con su típica rudeza dijo: "Una persona se hace fuerte a través de las experiencias y por proteger lo que ama, esta es decisión tuya solo recuerda donde vivimos". Kagome preocupada, puesto que para ella rin era una hermana pequeña, dudaba si dejarla ir, si era lo correcto, aun así la dejo marchar, al igual que los demás, rin decidió su propio camino, y se prometió que se haría fuerte para así jamás arrepentirse, tomaría el consejo de inuyasha, sin embargo ella no se esperaba que cosas le depararan el destino.

* * *

El tiempo paso muy rápido para, ahora, la mujer mas hermosa y fuerte en un pequeño pueblo cerca de un claro, el nombre de aquella mujer era nada más ni nada menos que Rin, tenia la figura como el de una diosa y una serenidad que calmaba el corazón de las personas que habitaban el pueblo, sobre todo a los mas pequeños, que buscaban jugar con ella el tiempo que podían. Rin permanecía casi todo el tiempo a las afueras del pueblo, merodeando y protegiendo, pues se sabía que en aquellos lugares vivían demonios, aparte de que cerca de allí se desencadenaba una guerra sin sentido y como ella sabia en carne propia los bandidos aprovechan esos casos para robar y matar, ella no permitiría que niños y adultos sufrieran lo mismo que alguna vez ella sufrió, ella los amaba asique decidió protegerlos.

La mujer tenia consigo una lanza, casi más alto que su tamaño que estaba hecha de acero al igual que la vara que poseía un grosor medianamente considerable, lo llevaba con una sola mano a pesar del material, para cualquiera eso pesaría demasiado incluso para un grupo de hombres, sin embargo lo llevaba como cualquier objeto, casi una pluma. Rin sin dudas se había vuelto lo que ella quería, una humana fuerte que se podía cuidar de ella misma y a los demás, aunque pensándolo mejor tal ves no era del todo cierto.

Entonces sintió el aura maligna de un demonio desconocido que poco a poco se agrupaban otros más, Rin se puso en posición, no del todo seria, ella sabia que esos seres no eran tan fuertes y utilizar toda su fuerza seria un desperdicio – creo que me he vuelto tan arrogante como tú, pero supongo que nunca lo sabrás – el grupo de demonio se pusieron en frente de ella y miraron con burla a lo que se enfrentarían, sin embargo a Rin no les temía en lo mas mínimo, ellos cesaron las burlas y en cosa de segundos atacaron todos a la ves, ella sonríe de lado ligeramente y con solo la movida de su brazo destrozo a la mayoría de los demonios, algunos fueron astutos en escapar, mientras que otros fueron lo suficientemente idiotas para seguir en la lucha y nuevamente con un ligero movimiento de su brazo mato a los restantes.

Al terminar con la masacre, unos niños que se encontraban en los alrededores corrieron a abrazarla, obviamente Rin se dejo abrazar por los pequeños retoños, y le sonrió con dulzura, y los guio hasta el pueblo nuevamente sin antes decirles – "todo esta bien pequeños, yo estaré aquí para cuidaros"- así llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás pueblerinos, quienes la trataron con cordialidad y rostros felices, al verlos ella sentía como por dentro se llenaba de alegría, Rin sentía que lo tenia todo, pero sabia que dentro de su corazón aun no podía perdonar al único que hasta ese momento todavía le echaba en menos, aquel que la abandono, no importa donde mirase o donde se fuera ella sabia que en su mente todavía vivía su recuerdo.

Pasaron algunas horas, del cual ella ayudo a los pueblerinos en sus plantaciones y a movilizar el pesado arroz, y al terminar la jornada, ella volvió a donde se encontraba siempre a las afueras del pueblo a vigilar antes de ir a dormir, era el recorrido que había adoptado hacia años, primero por el espeso bosque cercano por si alguno estuviera escondido por allí, luego de cerciorarse que no hubiese nadie debía seguir por el lago, donde normalmente encontraba alguna que otra criatura que suele esconderse bajo el agua, sin embargo en esta oportunidad no había ninguna esencia de ninguna criatura, entonces rondando por el pueblo caminaba tranquilla junto a su infaltable lanza, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien bastante familiar, pero era imposible que fuese el, después de todo a el no le agradaban los humanos, exacto era nada mas ni nada menos que sesshomaru, se relajo, pensó que el no se acercaría, pero luego se acordó lo que le había mencionado inuyasha una de las pocas ocasiones que charlaban, Rin en su curiosidad de infante le pregunto "¿Cómo sabes cada ves que kagome de acercaba o donde se encontraba si ni siquiera se lo mencionaba?", entonces él le menciono "los humanos despiden una aroma único para cada uno, yo al igual que sesshomaru podemos oler el aroma de cualquiera a distancias lejanas, claro que por ser medio demonio mi olfato no es tan bueno como ese idiota" entonces si inuyasha no le había mentido sesshomaru era capaz de oler su aroma, al pensar en ello le dio una tranquilidad al igual que una pesadez en su corazón, pues si aquella vez el no había ido donde ella se encontraba cuando tenia 15 años, ¿Qué le hacia pensar que ahora él quiere verla? Camino hasta donde el pueblo sin antes utilizar una de las habilidades de su lanza, el de un campo de fuerza contra los demonios y sin más fue hasta su choza para dormir.

Era la mañana siguiente, rin se levanto y, como si su noche no había sido del todo buena, encamino hasta el lago arrastrando los pies, fue para poder asearse un poco y despertar de la somnolencia, tomo su lanza con fuerza pues sentía que alguien la observaba, pero no sentía ninguna presencia, siguió caminando hasta el lago. Al llegar se desnudo y se hundió en la fría agua que poco a poco hacia efecto a su somnolencia, se hundió completamente y se quedo unos segundos de esa manera, luego ascendió y relajo su cuerpo saboreando el roce de las aguas en su piel, cuando nuevamente sintió que alguien mas la observaba, tomo su lanza y como lo había hecho con los demonios del día anterior, movió su brazo que provoco que algunos arboles cayeran y mientras eso pasaba tomo la parte de arriba de su traje para cubrir su torso y parte de sus muslos.

-Quien quiera que seas, será mejor que te vallas a menos que quieras morir, no doy segundas oportunidades- dijo rin decidida en hacer un segundo ataque cuando la voz familiar la hizo contenerse.

-es difícil asimilar esas palabras viniendo de ti rin- dijo el demonio en su típico tono serio.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?- dijo confundida, francamente no se lo esperaba, sin embargo el rencor fue mas fuerte-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con brusquedad.

-creo que debo ser yo que pregunte eso-

-si te refieres a que ya no estoy en la aldea donde vive inuyasha y los demás es sencillamente porque me canse de esperarte y decidir seguir mi propia vida sin ayuda de nadie-

-más que eso rin, entiendo que te fueras, ya me lo habían dicho- "eh? ¿Que quiere decir que ya se lo habían dicho?"- lo que me hace dudar que seas tú es por el tiempo transcurrido, tú deberías estar…-

-¿muerta? Claro luego de cien años cualquier humano estaría muerto, pero ¿Qué mas da si estoy viva? Sesshomaru - decía con una voz tan serena que daba escalofríos – desde que me abandonaste sin pensar siquiera en la respuesta que debía darte, si quería seguir a tu lado o no, perdiste todo derecho en mi, no tengo que contarte nada de lo que allá hecho y menos explicarte mi condición actual, ahora márchate, tu odias a los humanos ¿no?, este no es lugar para ti – dándose media vuelta a buscar el resto de su ropa.

Rin comenzó a vestirse a pesar de la presencia de sesshomaru aun presente, ella sabia que el dudaba que fuera ella, pues tenia razón a sus 123 años ella debía ser un cadáver en descomposición y sin embargo allí la ven con un cuerpo saludable y hermoso, con un corazón palpitante de frustración y nervios por la llegada de aquel demonio y sin duda con una fuerza tremenda que no dudaría en ocupar si sesshomaru se acercaba mas a ella. Luego de estar totalmente vestida se dirigió hasta el claro cerca del pueblo donde todos los días se encontraba para velar de las vidas de aquellos humanos, obviamente sesshomaru aun en duda de que fuese ella y no un demonio que tomara su cuerpo o adoptar su forma física la siguió, la observaba confuso por su comportamiento frio y brusco hacia el, pero ya sabia la respuesta a tanta ira.

-Si tienes algo que decirme sesshomaru solo dilo-lo dijo con una voz suave y fría.

-…-

-¿Realmente no crees que sea yo? Valla pensé que con solo oliendo mi aroma sabrías que era yo- hizo una pausa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, por un momento se quedo perdido en ellos, pero continuo- cuando llegaste sabia que eras tú-

-¿Por qué sigues viva?-

-Sin rodeos ¿eh? Fue un regalo-

-¿regalo?-

-Sí, un regalo de un demonio que se enamoro de mi hace ya tiempo, tenia 21 años cuando nos conocimos, pero fue poco lo que pudimos compartir, él al morir me entrego la lanza además de un velo que daba, al que lo portaba, la vida eterna- volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos se mostraban escéptico- si no me crees ¿Qué mas seria la razón de que siga viva?-

-¿Por qué te los dio y por qué los aceptaste?-

-Quien sabe, tal ves fue por su ultima voluntad , tal ves era lo que yo mas quería y por lo tanto me los dio o simplemente para que no sufriera en un futuro- esa repuesta fue hecha mirando al cielo, ¿lo extrañaba? Claro que si, aunque no correspondí a sus sentimientos para mí fue alguien importante.

Sesshomaru la observa detenidamente ¿Un demonio obsequiándole un velo que haría inmortal a cualquiera que lo portara a Rin? Creo que lo que mas le era extraño fuera que el demonio se enamorara de una humana a tal punto de darle aquellos regalos para que esta no muriera y se pudiera defender de quienes trataran de atacarla, no le debería de ser extraño para él ya que su propio padre fue uno de aquellos demonios que cometían el error de enamorarse de una humana a tal punto de perder la vida para salvar a la de ella junto con el "cachorro" de este, inuyasha su medio hermano, además debía de aceptar que con el tiempo aquella pequeña niña humana llena de alegría e inocencia cambiara a una hermosa mujer fría y carente de paciencia fuera causante de que hombres cayeran a sus pies.

-Ya veo… - el sabia que Rin no era así, era por el hecho que el la "abandonara" lo que hacia que ella se mostrara fría con él, pero un demonio como él el pedir perdón no era tan fácil.

-Entonces… ¿si me habías ido a buscar?- dijo con un poco de esperanza en su voz, que el noto ese pequeño detalle en su voz, lo que lo complació de alguna manera.

-Si, junto a jaken, pero cuando llegamos nos recibió inuyasha y nos conto la noticia- como siempre sin rodeos y con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Cuándo fue?- "estaba un poco intrigada y se notaba, quería saber cuando me hubiese hecho esperar".

-Casi 95 años atrás-

-hubiese tenido 28 años- "casi 16 años de espera, bueno en comparación de 100 años es poco, pero si no fuese inmortal ahora seria demasiado tiempo".

Sesshomaru, dejando un lado ese orgullo de demonio dijo algo torpe pero directamente- lo siento-

Entonces Rin, que no estaba prepara para esas palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel que le enseño en no mostrar su debilidad a nadie, lo miro a los ojos, en ese momento ya era imposible dejar de observar aquella mirada de arrepentimiento mesclado por la tranquilidad de saber, posiblemente que estaba viva en frente de él, entonces ella busco una respuesta, ¿lo perdonaba? ¿Era lo correcto el perdonarlo? Ella lo extraño bastante, era tanto que le dolía en el alma, ¿era estúpido seguir enojada con el?, si lo era porque francamente no tenia ya el motivo del cual estar enojada.

Sonrió dulcemente- esta bien, te perdono-

Él también sonrió levemente junto a ella, era un momento que ambos deseaban que permaneciera así un poco mas, pero como si el mundo estuviera en contra de aquello llegaron unos demonios algo mas fuerte que los del día anterior, agrupándose y rodeándolos en todas direcciones, Rin los miro molesta, al fin podía estar de nuevo junto a Sesshomaru y sin embargo la interrumpen, Sesshomaru pensaba igual asique juntos dándose las espaldas se prepararon para darle un merecido a los idiotas que se atrevían a desafiarles. ¿Fue fácil? Claro que sí, Rin con su lanza y Sesshomaru con su bakusaiga se encargaron en cuestión de segundos de todos los presentes entrometidos, para ellos fue un fastidio.

El demonio perro no se quedo mucho, pero prometió volver al día siguiente, ella lo esperaría en el mismo lugar entonces simplemente se fue sin despedirse mientras Rin observaba su partida.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
